Elsa's Winter Storm
by OnyxEmerald
Summary: This story is inspired by the album My Winter Storm by Tarja. More abstractly than directly. but I was listening to that album when I got the idea. Anyways, this story takes place a few years after the great thaw. This story follows the lives of Elsa, Anna and their spouses and children.
1. Family Matters

**Family Matters**

"Ella, it getting close to dinner time. How about you and Olaf come inside. Dinner will be ready in a little while." Anna said calling her three year old daughter.

"Aww Mommy, can we play for a few more minutes?" Anna shook her head and tried her hardest to be stern. It killed Anna to tell her daughter no. She then felt a nudge in her abdomen, which reminded her that she and Kristoff would have two children in a little under a month. "I have a feeling you two will be partners in crime." Anna said with a laugh as she poked her belly where the baby just kicked and got another kick as a response. Ella and Olaf had made their way through the courtyard over to Anna who was waiting by the gate. Olaf decided to head off to the stables to visit Sven. As they parted ways, Ella ran towards her mother. Anna couldn't pick Ella up, so she embraced her in a hug. The baby kicked again as if he or she wanted to make their presence known. Anna took Ella's little hand and placed it where she felt movement.

"It seems like your little brother or sister is really active." Anna said with a laugh. Ella laughed too.

"Will the new baby like me?" Anna's eyes widened at the question. She nodded.

"Of course he or she will like you. Siblings are usually your first friend, a friend that you will have forever no matter what." Ella smiled at the thought of having another friend. She wanted someone that she could actually related to, not that Olaf wasn't a good friend. She loved Olaf too.

"Really?" The three year old asked. Anna smiled and nodded. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Yes, really! I think you are going to be the best big sister to this baby." Anna said looking into Ella's brown eyes.

"I love you, Mommy." Ella said as she hugged her mother again. She then kissed her mother's rounded belly. "I love you too, baby." Ella said happily. Little did anyone know that the Queen was watching them from her window.

Elsa was watching her sister and niece bond. She was genuinely enjoying the scene before her. The Queen was still elated at the news she had received earlier. She was so excited that she couldn't keep a smile off of her face for the rest of the day. She was so engrossed in looking out of her window to notice that someone entered her room. Elsa jumped when she felt hands start to massage her shoulders. She relaxed when she realized it was just her husband.

"Mmmm…that feels so good. Please don't stop." Elsa purred. This caused Oliver to chuckle. After being married for a year and a half he knew what the Queen liked.

"What was so interesting outside, sweetheart?" Elsa just giggled.

"My sister, niece, and soon to be niece or nephew." Elsa said happily. She didn't want to give anything away just yet, so she didn't say anything else.

"What do you think it's going to be?" Oliver asked.

"I think she's having a boy." Elsa replied.

"What makes you think that?" She just laughed.

"I want a nephew." Oliver scoffed and shook his head. The King was about to make a comment, but Elsa spoke up before he could say anything. "Let's go get some dinner, I'm starving." Oliver just laughed. It was taking every ounce of self-control for Elsa to contain her excitement. She would tell him tonight before they went to bed. She wanted him to be the first to know.

Elsa and Oliver made their way down to the dining room. Anna, Kristoff, and Ella were already there waiting for them. Anna decided to break the silence and speak up first.

"How was your day, Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head.

"You know, the usual going to meetings and taking care of my queenly duties." Anna frowned at hearing this. Ever since she became queen, Elsa never really had much time to enjoy herself.

"You really need to put some time aside and enjoy yourself. You always put everyone else before yourself." Anna replied.

"I'm the Queen Anna, it is my job to put everyone else's needs before my own." Elsa said in a serious tone. It really saddened the Princess that her sister would even say something like that.

"Elsa, you do so much for everyone, including myself. I'm sure people would understand if you took some time off from your queenly duties every so often. If you are constantly working all of the time, life will pass you by and you will miss out on all of the fun." Elsa's eyes widened after hearing that. Anna made a good point. It made Elsa think of her future children. She wouldn't want to miss out on them growing up right before her eyes. Heck, she didn't want to miss Ella and her soon to be niece or nephew growing up either. She really didn't want to miss out on any more time with Anna. She felt bad enough for shutting her out for thirteen years. She didn't want to miss out on anymore precious time with her family. All of these thoughts put a smile on her face. She would have to take a break from work completely in seven months anyway.

"You know what Anna, you are right. I do spend too much time working and not enough time enjoying myself. I will start by taking tomorrow off. I really don't want to miss out on life because of my queenly duties." Elsa said excitedly much to Anna's delight. "Plus, how can I ever tell you no or turn you down." Elsa admitted. She never wanted to let her sister down ever again no matter what. Anna wasn't just as sister to Elsa. She was also her right hand, and most important of all, her best friend.

"Ella, did you hear that? Aunt Elsa will be having fun with us tomorrow." Elsa let out a genuine laugh.

"Yay! Can you make it snow tomorrow, Aunt Elsa?" Ella asked cheerfully.

"Of course I can, sweetheart." Ella got up out of her chair and ran to the other side of the table to hug her aunt. After everyone settled down at the table, they ate dinner as a family. Much to Elsa's relief, no one noticed that she did not drink her wine at all during dinner. Elsa usually had a glass of wine with dinner. Unlike Anna, no one knew the Queen was pregnant. Elsa herself just found out earlier in the day. If the staff would have known they would have brought her water like they did for Anna. After talking for a little while longer, everyone went their separate ways.

Anna had the task of trying to get Ella to take a bath before getting ready for bed. Anna being eight months pregnant did not help her situation.

"Do I have to take a bath, Mom?" Ella pleaded. She was not too thrilled with the idea.

"Yes Ella," Anna said. "princesses must be nice and clean." She stressed. "They cannot walk around the castle all dirty." Anna said about to give up. Where was Kristoff when she needed him at a time like this. He was already in bed asleep after a hard day's work. She realized that he was tired after work, it's not like this happened every day. Kristoff did have some days off.

"Your mother is right, you know." Elsa said surprising both Ella and Anna.

"Really?" Elsa just nodded and smiled.

"I agree with your mom, princesses should be clean." The Queen said trying to help her sister out.

"Okay." Ella said with a sigh finally giving in. If her Aunt Elsa said something it had to be true since the Queen never lies. Anna was about to get up but Elsa held her hand out preventing her from getting off of her bed.

"I can help with Ella, you should get some well-deserved rest and stay off of your feet." Elsa said. "You will thank me later. Before you know it, you will have two little ones to look after." Hearing this put a huge smile on Anna's face.

"Elsa, I appreciate anything that you do for us." Elsa was touched by her sister's words.

"Anything for you, Anna." Elsa said as she got down on her knees. She leaned closer to her sister's rounded belly. "That goes for you too, and your sister and dad as well." Elsa said, talking to the baby. Anna let out an audible gasp. "Are you okay, Anna?" She just grabbed Elsa's hand and put it where she felt the kicks. Elsa's eyes widened as she smiled. "Looks like she takes after her mother." Anna couldn't help but laugh at this. She couldn't deny it. Anna was a very active child she was always outside or running around the castle as a child. Not much has changed though, Anna was still like that.

"The baby started kicking when it heard your voice." Anna said happily. "Elsa, the baby already loves you." Anna said cheerfully as she leaned back against her pillows.

"I love you too little one. I cannot wait to meet you." Elsa said as she stood back up.

"Elsa, you would make such a good mother." Anna said.

"Really, you think so?" Elsa asked, and Anna just nodded with a smile across her face. Just hearing this made her happy. She couldn't wait to tell everyone tomorrow. Oliver had to be the first one to know before she made any announcements tomorrow, even if it was just the rest of the family.

"Mhmm." Anna nodded as she let out a rather loud yawn which made her sister chuckle. "You are so good with Ella. Heck Elsa, you are like a mother to everyone. You are always looking out for everyone and wanting what is best for them, me included." Anna said proudly. Even to this day Elsa always makes sure Anna is out of harm's way, and only wants what's best for her sister. Even though Elsa is older, Anna still looks out for her sister as well. She's the one that can keep Elsa calm in situations that cause her to panic. Once again, Anna had a good point.

"I guess I do look after everyone in a mother like way." Elsa mumbled agreeing with what her sister just said.

"Plus, I want a niece or a nephew that I can spoil. Feel free to give me one." Anna said with a laugh. Anna was thinking of all of the things she would do if she had one. She would get them out of trouble with their mother, she would help them sneak some chocolate past the Queen and Gerda before dinner, she would do anything for them. She would do like what Elsa does with Ella. Anna knew that Elsa would sneak Ella all kinds of extra desserts. Elsa just shook her head and laughed. She didn't want to give anything away. It was getting harder for Elsa not to say anything. She had to constantly think to herself that tomorrow would be here before she knew it.

"Anna, if only it were that easy." Elsa deadpanned.

"I'm sure Oliver wouldn't mind helping you out with that." Anna blurted out with a laugh.

"ANNA!" Elsa was baffled. She put her face in her hands to hide the redness.

"What? Don't you know that you and Oliver need to..." Anna cut off by her sister before she could even finish.

"I know how babies are made. Anna!" Elsa said rather loudly. Her face was still red due to embarrassment, she could not believe that they were having this conversation. "There are children in here! Anna they don't need to hear all of this." Elsa said getting louder which made Kristoff stir again. He just rolled over and went right back to sleep. His loud snoring mad both sisters bust out laughing.

Just then Ella makes her way back into her parents' room. She had a smile across her face because she was proud of herself for managing to put on her nightgown all by herself. This made both Elsa and Anna look up and chuckle because she had it on backwards.

"Come here, sweetheart." Elsa motioned for her niece to walk over towards her. "You did a good job putting on you nightgown on your own." Elsa praised Ella. "It's on backwards though. You want the pretty bow to be in the front." Elsa said as she helped Ella turn the nightgown around so it was on the correct way. Ella laughed.

"Aunt Elsa," Ella said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Elsa asked.

"Could you brush my hair, please?" Ella asked as she held out her hairbrush to her aunt.

"I would love to." Elsa said as she motioned for Ella to sit down on her lap. Ella did not hesitate to do so. She loved spending time with her aunt. Elsa gently ran the brush through Ella's hair. She then put the brush down after she finished. "All done." Elsa said admiring her work. She ran her fingers through Ella's soft hair. "All soft and tangle free." Elsa said happily.

"You are the best, Aunt Elsa!" Ella said as she hugged her aunt.

"No, you are the best!" Elsa said happily. Ella's eyes widened.

"Really?" Ella asked. The Queen just nodded.

"Yes, really." Elsa replied. "Your mom is the best too. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here today." Elsa admitted as she looked over towards Anna. Anna did not hesitate when Elsa told her to get some rest. The sight made Elsa chuckle.

"My mommy is the best!" Ella agreed.

"How about you tell you mom good night. It's getting late. If you stay up too late you won't want to wake up tomorrow." Elsa said. Who was Elsa kidding, Ella took after her mother when it came to sleeping in most of the time. There are some mornings when she wakes up before eveyone else.

"What's tomorrow?" Ella asked curiously.

"I have something important that I want to tell you all at breakfast tomorrow morning." Elsa said excitedly as she gently placed her hand over her stomach. She wouldn't be able to hide that for long.

"Ooh what are you going to tell us?" Ella asked. Elsa chuckled as she picked Ella up.

"You'll have to wait and see." Elsa laughed. She lifted Ella up towards the side of the bed where Anna was sleeping. "Tell your mom good night, and give her a kiss." Elsa said. "I'm going to tuck you in tonight." Ella did as she was told. Ella gently kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Goodnight Mommy." Ella said. Before getting off of the bed she told her little brother or sister goodnight as well. Anna stirred and woke up long enough to wish Ella a goodnight before falling back asleep.

"Goodnight my little princess." Anna said with a yawn as she kissed Ella on the top of her head before going back to sleep. Elsa then helped her niece off of the bed. She picked Ella up and made her way out of Anna and Kristoff's room. Ella's room was down the hall from their room. There were more than enough rooms in the castle for all of their children and future children to each have a room, and still have spare rooms for guests. When they got to Ella's room, Elsa placed her on the bed. She tucked her niece in and sat on the end of the bed.

"Aunt Elsa?" Ella asked with a yawn.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Elsa spoke up.

"I never want anything to happen to you, Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Oliver, or my little brother or sister. I would be really sad if you all went away and never came back." Ella said with a frown. Elsa assumed that Ella may have had nightmares that involved her family. Elsa laid beside Ella on top of the blankets.

"Ella, you don't have to worry about that. We aren't going anywhere. Plus I won't ever let anything happen to this family if it is the last thing I do." Elsa said reassuring her niece that their family was safe, and that nothing bad would happen.

"Good, because I would really miss everyone. I love you all so much." Ella said as she pulled Elsa into a tight hug.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Elsa replied as she sat up. As Elsa was about to get up and leave, Ella begged her to stay a little bit longer. Elsa didn't have the heart to say no. Her family meant everything to her. She couldn't let anyone down no matter what, especially her sister and her precious niece.

"Could you sing to me, Aunt Elsa?" Ella begged. Elsa smiled and nodded. She began to sing a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her and Anna when they were young. When she noticed Ella starting to fall asleep, her singing became a gentle hum. When she saw that Ella was asleep, she quietly left the room. She wasn't expecting to meet up with Oliver in the hallway.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful singing voice?" Oliver asked. Elsa looked up at him and blushed.

"Were you standing in the doorway the entire time?" Elsa asked. She was amused. He just replied with a nod.

"I did indeed." He said as he pulled her close closing the distance between them. "You know, our future children will be the luckiest children in Arendelle because they have you as a mother." Oliver admitted. "You are a natural with children. You are so good with Ella, and also with the children of Arendelle when we are out in public." Oliver said proudly. Elsa was touched. She wasn't always like she is now though. She used to be distant when it came to children. She in fear that she would get nervous and lose control of her powers. That was exactly how she felt when Ella was born. Anna didn't give Elsa a choice. She had placed Ella in Elsa's arms before she had a chance to decline, protest, or flee. It was then that she realized that everything would be all right Elsa was touched that Ella was named with her in mind. They wanted her name to be similar to Elsa's but not exactly the same.

"Really?" Elsa asked. He nodded.

"You'd make an amazing mother." Oliver said as he began kissing her passionately. After they broke the kiss, they got ready for bed. Elsa was starting to get nervous. Elsa was more than excited, she was elated, but she was still nervous about telling him. The room was starting to get cold so Oliver knew something was bothering the Queen. "What's wrong, Snowflake?" Oliver asked worried as he gently massaged her shoulders to try and comfort her.

"I'm…" She hesitated. "I'm pregnant." Elsa finally managed to say. She was waiting for his reaction.

"You mean I'm going to be a father?" He asked happily. Elsa nodded. He was as elated as she was when she found out earlier in the day.

"I haven't been feeling well for the past few weeks, so I finally had the doctor come and see what was wrong with me. It turns out I wasn't sick at all." Elsa said happily. "That's also why I pushed back that meeting that I had earlier to a later time." Elsa admitted. He pulled her close and kissed her again. "I cannot wait to see the look on Anna's face tomorrow when I tell everyone at breakfast." Elsa said excitedly. "She was asking me earlier if I would give her a niece or nephew anytime soon." Elsa said with a laugh. That comment made Oliver laugh too.

"You have made me the happiest man in all of Arendelle." Oliver said proudly.

"I couldn't have done it without you, my King." Elsa said with a wink.


	2. Late Announcements

**Late Announcements**

The sun's rays shining through the window woke Queen Elsa up early the next morning. The memory of the previous night came back to her as she pulled the covers back over herself. Oliver rolled over to where he was facing her. He gently kissed her on her forehead.

"Mmm…" She purred. "Good morning." Elsa said dreamily.

"Good morning, Snowflake." The King said as he put an arm around her. She was enjoying her morning sleeping in with her husband. That was until she felt a burning sensation build up in the back of her throat, not to mention her stomach was in knots. She pried herself from his embrace and ran for the nearest basin. Oliver was confused as to what was happening. He found her a few seconds later heaving over a basin that was by the side of the bed. The King held her hair back as she continued. She wiped her mouth with a cloth after she thought she was finished. She sat back down on the bed still feeling nauseous. He sat back down next to her.

"How did your mother go through this thirteen times?" Oliver laughed.

"Actually she only went through it eleven times. There are two sets of twins." He replied with a chuckle. Elsa knew that there were thirteen of them but she really didn't know their names or their ages. "There's Alexander, then there are the twins Morten and Magnus, after that is Fredrik." Oliver paused for a second to catch his breath and to get the order correct. "After Fredrik is Karl, then there's Harold, after him is Daniel, and then there is another set of twins. Their names are Roy and Robert. After the twins it's Christian, me and then Hans." Oliver said finally managing to catch his breath. His younger brother's name no longer left a bitter taste. It was thanks to Hans that Elsa and Oliver met. Oliver had travelled to Arendelle to formally apologize to the Queen and her sister for his younger brother's wrong doings. Both Elsa and Anna had forgiven him. He himself had begged the Queen for forgiveness.

"That's still a lot." He chuckled at her comment. "After seeing Anna go through this, I am truly terrified." Elsa admitted. "I hope I don't have all of the mood swings that she had." Oliver nodded in agreement.

"I hope not either." He mumbled remembering how the Princess went from happy one minute to not so happy the next. The noise in the hallway caught both of their attention.

"Well it sounds like Ella is awake." Elsa said with a chuckle. It was one of those mornings where she got up earlier than she usually does.

"It looks like Anna isn't sleeping in this morning." Elsa couldn't help but laugh at how true his comment was. Oliver got up off of the bed. "We should head down to the kitchen for breakfast as well. Oliver said trying to get his wife up off of the bed. He knew Anna, Kristoff, and Ella would be having breakfast shortly since Ella was awake and walking about the castle. Elsa was still feeling nauseous. She shook her head. "Come on, don't you want to tell them the news?" Oliver asked hoping that would get her attention. Elsa only nodded. "Snowflake?" Still no response from Elsa. Her eyes widened as she put her hand over her stomach. She quickly got back down off of the bed and hovered over the basin again.

"I wish it would stop." The Queen managed to say between heaves. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Your Majesty, your sister is wondering when you are coming join her for breakfast." Gerda asked from the other side of the foor. Oliver spoke up so Elsa could compose herself. He walked over to the door and opened it slightly so her could greet Gerda.

"We will be down in a little while, the Queen isn't well." Oliver explained. Gerda's eyes widened after hearing this.

"Should I get a doctor to come and attend to her?" The King shook his head.

"The Queen had a doctor come yesterday." He replied.

"Will she be okay?" Gerda asked truly worried about the Queen. Elsa heard the conversation and decided to speak up.

"I'm fine Gerda. It's just…" Elsa started heaving over the basin again continuing to empty whatever was left in her stomach. Gerda went over to the young Queen to help her. She held Elsa's long, platinum blonde hair back out of the way.

"King Oliver, how about you go down to the dining hall to join the Princess and Kristoff for breakfast." Gerda asked. Oliver paused for a moment, he didn't want to leave Elsa's side when she wasn't well. "Please, it will keep Anna from worrying." Gerda pleaded. Just the thought of Anna worrying worried Elsa. She looked at Oliver with pleading eyes. She didn't even have to say anything for him to understand. "I will tend to the Queen, and she will be down to join you in a little while." Gerda said reassuring him that Elsa would be okay. Oliver made his way to the door knowing that's what Elsa would want. Elsa did not like it when Anna was in distress. Elsa not being well would cause Anna to panic.

"I will see you later, Snowflake." Oliver said as he walked out of their bedchamber. Elsa nodded. Once the King left, Gerda shut the door. She then made her way over to the Queen and helped her up. Elsa sat on her bed and laid back against her pillows.

"Elsa, are you…" Gerda was about to ask, but paused. Elsa was shocked that Gerda had called her by her name. She hadn't called her by her name since she was a little girl.

"Pregnant." Elsa finished and nodded happily. Gerda couldn't hold back a smile any longer.

"I remember going through the same thing with Her Majesty Idunn." Gerda said, remembering when she was doing the same thing for the former Queen twenty three years ago. It saddened Elsa that her mother wasn't here with her at a time like this. After the former King and Queen had dies, Kai and Gerda were like parents to both Elsa and Anna. "She had horrible morning sickness when she was carrying you." Gerda said with a chuckle. "It wasn't as bad her second time around when she was pregnant with Anna." Gerda said.

"Anna got lucky." Elsa groaned hoping that the nausea would pass. Gerda couldn't help but laugh. Anna may not have had much morning sickness, but she was very moody and emotional. She would cry over pointless things or get angry over something not worth getting angry over. The staff stayed clear of the Princess in fear of upsetting her.

"Yes, she sure was lucky. Her morning sickness was minimal for both of her pregnancies. She was really moody for throughout the first one though." Gerda replied trying to make Elsa feel better. "I have something that will help you. I used to make this for your mother, and it really helped ease her morning sickness." Gerda said. " I will be back in a few minutes." Elsa nodded as Gerda made her way out of the Queen's bedchamber. Just thinking of the former Queen saddened Elsa. She missed both of her parents, and would give anything to see them again and to tell them she loved them. Unlike Anna, the time she spent with them, they were trying to help her control her powers. Tears started to form in Elsa's eyes, her being hormonal doesn't really help the situation. She wanted them to know that she loved them and wanted to thank them for trying their best to help her, but she would never get that chance again. Her thoughts were interrupted when Gerda came back into her room.

"Drink this Elsa, it will help with the nausea. It worked for your mother so it should help you too." So, Elsa took the glass from Gerda and drank the concoction. It was a mixture of different herbs and ingredients ground up in a drink. She made a face as she swallowed it. Gerda chuckled. "I know it doesn't really taste good, but it will help you." Gerda reassured the Queen as she gently pat her on her shoulder.

"I hope this nausea won't last the entire time." Elsa mumbled. Gerda shook her head.

"It shouldn't last the entire time. It usually stops after the third month, when you start showing. Not always though, sometimes it might last longer or it could end before that. Every woman is different and experiences different things. Also every pregnancy is different." Gerda explained.

"I guess I have to deal with this for a little bit longer." Elsa complained. She got up off of her bed and stood up. "I guess I should go join the others for breakfast." She said.

"When are you going to announce it?" Elsa smiled.

"Let's just say you will be hearing Anna squeal in excitement in a little while." Elsa said happily. "As for the people of Arendelle, I will inform them later." Elsa laughed as she made her way to the door. Elsa thanked Gerda as she made her way down the hallway. She made it to the dining hall in no time and sat in her usual spot.

"Good morning, Elsa!" Anna said cheerfully greeting her sister, and got the same in return. "I guess you meant it when you said you were taking the day off." Elsa smiled and nodded.

"I meant it when I said I would take the day off." Elsa replied.

"It's more like a late breakfast now." Anna said with a laugh unknowingly offending her sister. Elsa frowned.

"I'm sorry I was late. It's just that…" Elsa couldn't find the right words to say. Oliver smiled at her and motioned for her to continue. Elsa stood up. Anna though Elsa was about to leave the dining hall because of her comment.

"You may be the Queen, but even you need a late morning every so often." Anna said trying to make up for her comment she had said a few minutes earlier. Elsa shook her head.

"That is true." Elsa said with a chuckle.

"So you aren't mad at me?" Anna asked. Elsa was baffled at the fact that Anna though she was mad. Elsa shook her head.

"No, not at all." Elsa replied. " It's not that, Anna." Elsa said realizing that Anna though she had said something wrong. Anna sighed in relief. "Do you remember what you were asking me for last night?" Elsa asked hoping her sister would catch on. Oliver laughed, knowing that it was probably going to take a while before Anna would catch on. Elsa decided she was going to have fun with this.

"All of the chocolate in the castle?" Anna asked. The sad part is Anna was being serious. Elsa shook her head and put her face in her hands. Kristoff though this was hilarious. At this point Elsa was about to give up on Anna guessing correctly any time soon.

"Sweetheart, you always ask for chocolate." Kristoff admitted. This made everyone laugh and nod in agreement. "I think your sister means something other than chocolate." Kristoff said with a chuckle.

"The rest of the desserts that were left over from yesterday." Anna asked still not catching on.

"Anna, you are always asking for food, especially chocolates and desserts." Elsa said with a laugh. Anna folded her arms and pouted.

"It's not my fault we are hungry." Anna said as she gently pat her belly. "Right, little one?" She asked. This made everyone laugh. Elsa just decided to spill because Anna wasn't going to guess correctly anytime soon.

"I do remember someone asking me for a niece or nephew last night as well." Elsa stated hoping Anna would finally understand. It finally sunk in for the Princess.

"Yes, now that you say that, I did ask for one." She replied.

"Do you still want one?" Elsa asked nonchalantly.

"What kind of a question is that?" Anna asked. Of course she wanted one, why wouldn't she.

"You will be getting one sometime in January." Elsa exclaimed. Anna's eyes widened as she put her hand over her mouth in shock. She couldn't even think of anything to say. She got up from her chair and attempted to pull her older sister into a tight hug. Her swollen belly sort of got in the way, but that didn't stop her. Ella got up from her chair to see what was going on.

"I'm an aunt!" Anna shouted excitedly. At this point she was jumping up and down with excitement. Elsa tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"I know you are excited, but shouldn't you be taking it easy? I know all of that jumping cannot be good for you and the baby." Elsa said in a serious tone. She was truly concerned about her sister and the baby.

"Yes, I should be taking it easy." Anna mumbled. "Now you are starting to sound like Gerda." Anna said as she rolled her eyes. Elsa laughed, but she knew she wouldn't be laughing when Gerda was on her case in a few months or so. Gerda may be strict but she means well, and wants what's best for them. Best for them, meaning them not being allowed to do much starting when they reach their fifth month. She noticed that is when Gerda started fussing Anna for both pregnancies. "I still cannot believe that I am going to be an aunt!" Anna cheered, still not being able to contain her excitement.

"Yes, you are!" Elsa said excitedly. "Ella will have a little cousin too." Elsa said as she got down to her niece's level. Ella hugged her aunt. Elsa kissed the little blonde on top of her head.

"I'm a big sister and a big cousin?" Ella asked. Elsa smiled and nodded. "When will I get to meet them?" Ella asked.

"Your little brother or sister will be here very soon. You won't get to meet your little cousin until after the start of the New Year. He or she still has a lot of growing to do." Elsa tried explaining so that her niece could understand.

"Are you going to have a big belly like Mommy?" Ella asked innocently. Elsa nodded and laughed.

"Yes sweetheart, my belly is going to start getting bigger as the baby grows inside of me." Elsa said with a chuckle. Oliver couldn't help but laugh. The sight before him made the fact that he would be a father soon even more real. Elsa was a natural when it came to children.

"I have a question too!" Oliver spoke up in a childish voice which made everyone in the dining hall laugh. "Do you think our baby be a prince or a princess?" Elsa laughed.

"You will have to wait until January for that answer, my dear." Oliver pulled her closer to him to try and get her to get off of her feet, but Elsa wasn't done. "Speaking of finding out, what do you think you little one is going to be, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Kristoff thinks it's going to be another little girl. I have a feeling that this little one is going to be a boy." Anna said confidently.

"It would be nice to have a little boy running around the castle." Elsa admitted. Both Oliver and Kristoff nodded in agreement.

"I wonder who this little one is going to look like." Anna said. " I think Ella is a perfect combination of both of us, don't you think so?" She asked.

"I think so too." Kristoff agreed. "She has my hair and eye color for sure, and thank god she has your nose." Kristoff blurted out that last part.

"What's wrong with your nose? I think it's cute." Anna said as she kissed him on the tip of his nose. Anna and Kristoff discussing their child's appearance made Elsa wonder what her and Oliver's child would look like. The two of them have quite a while to discuss that though.

"You two are something else." Elsa laughed as she continued to watch them playfully argue. They both looked at the Queen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" They both asked in unison defending themselves. Elsa didn't even answer she continued laughing.

"So Elsa, when are you going to make an announcement to the people?" Anna asked. "I mean you will have to tell them at some point." Elsa nodded.

"I figured I would tell them a month from now." Elsa replied. "I'm sure the people would notice me starting to gain wait at some point." Elsa laughed at the thought of that.

"Yeah, I'm sure that the people would start talking if you didn't announce anything." Anna agreed. She was trying to picture how the people would react once they found out that there was an heir on the way. The room started to get slightly colder. Oliver noticed this right away and spoke up to comfort the Queen.

"I'm sure the people will be overjoyed." Oliver said as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him to comfort her.

"I hope they are. What if the…" The King cut her off before she could even finish what she was going to say. He knew exactly what she was going to say.

"No what ifs, Elsa." Oliver said sternly. "Nothing will go wrong. The people will be excited, and you will be fine." He said giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you." I'm just nervous to address the people again." Elsa admitted. He knew that she still though that some of the people feared her.

"I will be by your side the entire time when you do make the announcement." He said as he leaned in to kiss her which she gladly accepted. She then returned the favor.

"I will be on your other side then!" Anna added. She then walked over and hugged her sister to remind her that she would be there to support her as well. Elsa may have shut everyone out for thirteen years, but that didn't mean her family had given up on her. Anna never gave up on her sister. Oliver met her shortly after the great thaw, and accepted her for who she was. Kristoff became a good friend over the past three years, and her niece absolutely adored her. She had another niece or nephew that would love her just as much. She also has a child on the way. That child will think the world of his or her mother. Elsa realized that she was no longer alone and isolated from everyone. She still gets nervous at times, but her family is and always will be there to support her. She is truly greatful for those that she loves.


End file.
